Zemo: Squad Epsilon volume 1
Number 1 to 10 What's next to come for the Epsilon part? They are supposed to be listed as Alpha-level power-class being. Why are they being Epsilon? Christopher Reeve Kesser a.k.a. Future Man is not the original Future Man and is declared as the Future Man by the original Future Man. He may be a human before. Now he's a mutant. Something may do with the future thing that caused him to be a mutant. No one knew what caused him to be a mutant. Or he lied the story of what he told the story to the Zemo. He has been looking for his wife and never find her. He has his daugther, Jodie and put her on a team--Xiamen in which Jodie despise the Xiamen. She wants to go on a rescue and search to find her own mother, but he tells her not and informs her that she can not go anywhere in the future world no matter what he said. He's an Epsilon. Ingrid Garvins a.k.a. the second Nautaica. She had the codename before Nautaica. M-10 was her codename that made the Zemo angry at her in a depsite of being a villain. She was thought villain by the Zemo and she was not a villain. She was a hero all along. She found her purpose with Randolpheus Redd with their secret team all along. Then she opposed Randolpheus Redd when she discovered the truth about him being a villain when the Zemo faced Randolpheus in front of her. She joined the Sunblacers and thanked Sunglades sorted things out of it the way. She joins the Zemo. She may be a human after all. She has displayed no power. She's an Epsilon. Of course, she defeated many aliens, Randolpheus, and the Zemo. That definitely suits her well. Bradley Rauksey a.k.a. Nord was a missing person in Russia that Starletta sent LETTA to find him, but the LETTA lost an interest in searching for her missing brother. Somehow, she contacted the Zemo and made a deal with the Zemo if they find him and she will join the Zemo. The Zemo already knew where he was. They can not give her an information because they knew she's anti-mutant agent and her brother is a leader of the mutant team--Nemo. He brought his team to face the Zemo and faced Star Woman among the Zemo. Star Woman gasped to see his face like she knew him as a brother. He gave her nothing. He warned her not to touch him. He played a rough mind game with her and sent his team to fight her. He told her that he knew about her history of being anti-mutant human. She told him that she's changed and a mutant. He refused to believe that she's changed. HE's an Epsilon. Susannah Jacobs Strom a.k.a. Snake is one of these original members of the Demolations. She has the power of snake. She stopped using the power. She started experiencing a lot of advanced milita training sessions from her husband. Her life is changed after the Demolation is destroyed. She's an Epsilon. Leah Helen Hagen Lennox suffered a lot of things through her mental statement, physical statement, near-experience death, out of body experience, and relationship problems. She's considered as an Alpha, but she's now Epsilon. She lost some of her powers from what she suffered a lot of things from times to times. She was killed by the sun. She was not dead after all. Her powers heal her and reveal that she lost some powers. Pete Lennox a.k.a. Trek lost all his humanity when he was died fighting the bad people during the war. The future mess captured the deceased body of Pete Lennox and it restored him back to life after the future changed. He may be following by the Death, the one who has unfinished business to end his life. What is he? a mutant? He displayed some powers of future that may not belong to him. He's an Epsilon. Vinnie Shean a.k.a. Vesper is married to a woman who he love and they made mutant babies. He may be a supernatural, but as a result of being a supernatural must die after Mystical Realm fell, he survives. Evidently, he's not a supernatural after all. He's one of these original members of the Demolations. He displayed the powers of avian power. He's an Epsilon. Hunting Cheetah